Cheap Thrill
by Soul Under
Summary: AU. They love each-other. They also love to kill. Dark!fic. Serial killers.


AU.

. . . c h e a p . . . t h r i l l . . .

_my coffee tastes sweeter mixed with your blood_

_..._

_stepping forth a cure for souls demise_  
_ reap the tears of the victims cries_  
_ yearning more to hear the suffer of a_  
_ of a demon as i put it under_

...

.

* * *

.

.

The girl doesn't even have time to scream before the hunting knife plunges up into the base of her throat; the tip of the blade piercing through the front of her neck and her pretty blue eyes are wide with tears and terror as she gags on her own blood. It bubbles in her mouth and she chokes for a few seconds, and suddenly the weapon is retracted and her body falls limply to the floor. The assailant stands proudly over her, and flicks his mocha eyes up to a pair identical to his own.

He's rather tall and intense; a head of shaggy bleached-blond hair and there's droplets of blood slicking slowly down his cheek from his attack. There's another male standing before him; having watched the assault. A bit shorter with natural dark brown hair in contrast; the two men share nearly faces. Brothers.

Kasuka – the younger of the two, moves with an air of grace and danger; so smooth and well thought, like a wild animal trapped inside a beautiful exterior. A wolf in Sheep's clothing. He steps over the dead girl before his brother who hasn't moved since the kill, and crouches down so he can straddle her hips. Her skirt rode up from the fall, and the action could to easily be perceived as sexual if it weren't for the fact that Kasuka has eyes for one person only; and the girls head is lying in a puddle of her own blood.

Reaching forward, the brunet gently trails his fingertips over the gaping hole stabbed through her neck. His eyes are dull; aloof – and he digs his fingers into the wound, feeling the muscles and vocal cords shift and move around the digits. Glorious.

"Shizuo..." Kasuka murmurs to his blond companion, who immediately responds by lowering himself to his brothers level; watching him tug and pull at slick and gory skin. With one grip Kasuka has his hand deep enough into the girls neck that when he pulls back, he's holding onto tendons of severed vocal cords and muscle that cause the girls attached, dead torso to lift with his ministration.

Kasuka lets go of the cords, watching her drop back to the floor with a 'thunk' and the blood is slipping and coating down his forearm, dripping from his elbow in a way that leaves Shizuo mesmerized. The younger of the two looks up and gently lifts his claret hand. Shizuo's mocha eyes melt a little when he feels his brothers slick hand touch his cheek; spreading the gore and smoothing it across his skin.

The smell is thick and rich, and Shizuo can taste it on his tongue as he watches his brothers stony face while the brunet smears gore all over his own. He's never loved him more; the thought alone makes him feel weak.

"You look beautiful when you're covered in blood..." Kasuka remarks in that same soft voice he only uses for the two of them, and Shizuo knows he's actually saying 'I love you'.

He's got the blood pressed all over the blond's cheeks, and the sight alone attracts him with ever fiber of his being; he could never ask for anything other than this. The brunet has a pocket knife of his own, which he flicks open while he keeps his eyes locked with the blond. He lifts the clean blade to his mouth, where he presses the tip against his own tongue. He trails it smoothly down, relinquishing a thin cut in his wake that steadily seeps blood from the wound.

Shizuo can't stand it anymore; he drops the hunting knife and leans forward so he can seal his brothers lips with his own. Kasuka's blood fills his mouth; metallic and sweet as he licks across the others self-inflicted cut. The younger is still sitting on the corpse of the hooker that they bought just 15 minutes before, and Shizuo can't help but think that their money was defiantly well spent; even if he is going to empty her pockets and get it back.

.

* * *

.

Kasuka always knew he was different. As a child, he never cried or laughed or smiled – he didn't understand the use in such things. Nothing amused him or hurt him or even touched him in an emotional sense. He didn't have the kind of emotions that everyone had. He was vacant; empty.

Sometimes, he liked to compare himself to a Jack O' Lantern. Maybe he started off as a pumpkin; normal and ordinary... then someone or something came along and chopped him away; cutting open his head and chest, scooping out everything inside until he was nothing but an empty container of muscle and skin. Carve a pretty face on him so other people don't seen him for the hollow shell he really is. None of this bothered him; though, he understood that it should. He was aware of himself.

Kasuka liked death. Whether it be watching things die – by his own hands or others; or simply walking through cemeteries. The aspect of life and death was something of great interest to him; he loved the feel of a heartbeat – loved to feel it beat faster and faster until it stops. The trepidation and fear and seeps through the skin of those he carves up. He loves the twitches and jerks that are made when a creature is in pain.

Long ago, when he was about ten; Kasuka found a syringe laying in a parking lot outside of the convenience store he bought candy from. He picked it up by the handle and stared at it for a good few long moments from where he was crouched on the pavement. Slight movement caught his eye, and he watched dark black beetle slowly pattered across the asphalt before him.

He filled the syringe with liquid from the puddle of water and oil near him, and in one foul swoop, he stuck the needle through the hollow space between the beetles wings. The tiny bug twitched and jerked in obvious pain, and Kasuka pushed the plunger ever so slowly as he injected the oily water into the beetle. It was barely a minute later when the black bug suddenly bust open, oozing dark sludge in it's death.

Kasuka popped his sucker back into his mouth and continued on his way back to the park where his brother was waiting for him.

That was where his obsession with murder began.

Two weeks later and Kasuka had killed several frogs and rats, and he set their neighbors cat on fire out in the woods. His big brother helped him with that last part.

Shizuo was the only exception to anything; Kasuka cared for him. He did – as much as it was possible for an empty shell to love someone. What's more, those feelings were returned ten fold. Shizuo liked to place him on a pedestal; treat him like he was something special. After all, Shizuo was only truly happy and complete when he was taking care of his younger brother.

Sometimes he would look at him when he thought Kasuka wasn't paying attention; and when the younger would turn his head and catch his gaze, Shizuo's eyes would be filled with love and adoration and he would act like Kasuka was the only damn thing that _made any fucking sense __in the world. _Kasuka couldn't be bothered to affirm or deny that admission; he didn't much care for the on-goings of the world.

Death was really the only thing that made sense to him – to _them_. It was the one thing that connected all living organisms; the only thing that every species has in common. Death was inevitable and unstoppable and Kasuka's favorite past-time. He saw it in a romantic sense.

When things would get a bit boring; when it became too predictable, Shizuo liked to change it all up. He once pinned a stray cat into the ground, and told his little brother to see how long he could keep it alive. Instead of killing quickly and outright, it was a new game of control. Torture the creature endlessly, but try and keep it alive throughout all of it. Shizuo always won that game – he was brilliant when it came to the act of torture. Kasuka preferred instant kills, while his older brother liked to draw it out.

.

* * *

.

The fire is bright and blazing through the midnight darkness; a large beacon that attracts even the darkest of people. Kasuka watches the burning restaurant with a sense of indifference; he isn't one for fire or theatrics, but he doesn't need to turn his head to know Shizuo is grinning from ear to ear. Three mutilated corpses lay dormant inside the burning building; the elder blond liked to end their sessions in flames, while Kasuka likes to keep the bodies for as long as possible.

They are so similar in many aspects, but their differences are written in stone. Kasuka loves blood; he loves quick killings and he loves to play with dead bodies even long after they've started to rot and peel; maggot flesh that's tinged blue and ashen. Shizuo loves to extent his kill as long as possible, like the way a cat plays with it's food, and he has an affinity with pyrotechnics. Fire was always a fascination with the elder.

The two of them are hidden off to the side; leaning back against the black Ferrari parked in the side of the street. Sirens are starting to sound far in the distance, and Kasuka turns his head just as the blond does the same; their gazes locking. He can't help but marvel at the way Shizuo's eyes are much brighter – much more alive than they typically are; and it's just a steady reminder of what their sessions do for him. He loves that look.

"I love you," Shizuo murmurs flatly, and the look the brunet gives him is more deadly than anything the blond has ever seen before. Instead of receiving any form of verbal response, he's greeted with a firm kiss that expresses everything he'd just spoken. Kasuka's scent is overwhelming with the mixture of blood, sweat, and cologne, and Shizuo doesn't think it's possible to become much more intertwined with a person. His younger brother has never spoken the words before, but he knows their obsession to be mutual.

Pulling back, the blond gives him a affirming nod, and the two brothers separate from each others sides; Kasuka moving to get into the drivers side of the Ferrari, while Shizuo takes his place in the passenger's seat.

The engine starts, and the two of them flee the scene before the sirens get any closer.

.

* * *

.

When Shizuo was ten years old, he realized that he loved his little brother Kasuka - who was seven at the time - more than what was considered normal or healthy. He built his world around the younger; viewing him with so much adoration that crossed the line into an obsession. But that was okay, because his little brother said that he felt the same.

Shizuo hated being parted from Kasuka, and he could recall throwing many fits when they were forced to be apart. It felt like loosing a limb; like having his heart ripped from behind his ribcage.

Shizuo liked fire. He realized this the same year he realized he was obsessed with his brother. Out of sick curiosity; he gathered up some magazines that were laying out in the house, and pocketed a cheap zippo lighter he'd stolen from a gas station. When his mother asked what he was doing with the armload of reading material; he'd said he was going to a friends house to read them together. That was a terrible lie; Shizuo didn't have any friends, because he wasn't interested in anybody outside of Kasuka.

When in actuality; Shizuo trekked out into some woods, where he tore out sheets and sheets of pages, building them up into a pile over a large, bare patch of dirt. Flicking the lighter a few times, his face cracked into a delighted grin as he watched the flames claw bright and high. That was the entry point into his fascination with the destructive element; an additional obsession to fuel his life in a path of sick play.

The second time Shizuo set fire to anything; it was the neighbors cat, and he was about fourteen at the time. Kasuka was there with him, and he wanted to share his delighted pyrotechnics with his younger brother; he'd gotten him to strike the match. Shizuo had found out about his younger siblings attraction towards death, and he only found it all the more endearing. Another thing to admire and love about his brother.

It was about five years later; when Shizuo was just over age nineteen – he and Kasuka made their first human kills. Up until then it was all animals and knife-play; they wanted bigger game. They needed a higher staked thrill.

Their first kill had been their mother and father.

Kasuka and Shizuo had rather loving, caring and hard working parents. They were never mistreated or abused – they had no excuse for turning out the way they did; it was something in their chemistry. Something dark and evil that had settled deep int their veins; hidden behind bones and muscles – a hollow emptiness that was filled with death and blood.

Shizuo had taken on their father – being the stronger of the two; beating and slicing him up. Kasuka went to work on their mother; savage and cold – ripping her apart like a wild animal with a stony expression and vacant eyes. There was something too withdrawn and icy about his killing demeanor; definitely the more dangerous of the two in that aspect, he was willing to kill without a seconds hesitation. Shizuo on the other hand was a loose cannon; not something to be controlled, though he obeyed his younger brother the way a dog did to it's master.

They set fire to their childhood home after murdering their parents, and hit the road together.

They loved each other, and that's all that mattered.

.

* * *

.

Izaya was a twisted little fuck.

It was on some dingy back road country out in the middle of nowhere that the two brothers met him. The raven was hitchhiking with a single duffel bag; but he had a pretty face and Kasuka pulled the car over for him because he was stuck with the urge to mark up this beautiful creature. Izaya was all cocky grins and smiles, talking nonstop and he had bright, red eyes that Kasuka wanted to gouge out and keep in a jar. Such a lovely color; it was begging to be done.

Shizuo remained silent throughout the ordeal of picking up the raven, and Kasuka could read his expression from the corner of his eye. The blond's face was serious and intent; mocha eyes glinting in a dangerous fashion, and the brunet knew he made the correct action in picking up the hitchhiker. Shizuo was itching for the kill – it was obvious.

Turns out that Izaya and Shizuo were the same age – both twenty-two at the time – and Izaya had some rather horrifically romantic views on things. Kasuka had begun to understand that the raven was much more twisted than either of the brother combined.

Izaya liked to kill, as well. This was made apparent when he made a move; flicking out a switchblade with the intent of carving pretty red lines in Shizuo's skin. It obviously didn't happen the way he had wanted. That day; the brothers learned that Izaya had a body count of thirty-eight, and that he greatly enjoyed pain, being not only a sadist, but a masochist as well.

Kasuka can still remember his older brother approaching him in private; telling him that he wanted to kill, fuck, and maim Izaya all at once. That it was a sick attraction to the raven that he was ashamed of – he still loved his younger brother, but his body was urging to slice Izaya up, and fuck his corpse in a bloody heaping mess. It didn't help that he'd already told all this to the raven, who did nothing but moan at the idea. Bastard wanted it to happen – he asked for it. Kasuka wanted his brother to be happy; though he couldn't deny just how much he'd like to sit back and watch it happen. The thought alone was drawing him in.

He knew his brother would always pick him over Izaya, but that didn't stop the onset of jealous he had at the thought of Shizuo being attracted to anyone other than him.

The blond was _his_, and his alone.

.

* * *

.

Some cheap motel; that's where the three find themselves. Shizuo has Izaya tied to the bed using fishing wire that was cutting into the ravens wrists at the bedposts, slicking them with claret. He leans over the smaller man, grin threading across his lips at the pulse of control, and he flicks his eyes to the other side of the room. Kasuka is sitting on the dingy chair that was provided; his legs crossed while his mocha eyes glint intently through the shadowy room.

Shizuo leans himself down; brushing his bare chest against the creamy pale one under him. Izaya is grinning up at him; entertained with this game that they're playing, and he pulls a bit on the wire that works as his binds – if nothing more than to make himself bleed a little more. Growling a bit, the blond grazes his lips across the raven's jaw, making to stop near the man's ear.

"I'm going to kill you," he rumbles lowly, and Izaya arches his back at the words, groaning out at the vibration that emits from the blond's low voice. "I'm going to cut open your chest and rip out your heart. I'm going to keep you alive for as long as I can, and fuck your corpse when you die. And you know something?" Shizuo bites down roughly at the ravens throat, who only moans louder as he hooks one leg around the blond's waist. "...You're going to love every second of it."

Izaya groans up against him; red eyes alight with anticipation for the taller man's next move. Shizuo presses the raven down against the cheap bedding with a strong hand, growling a bit in warning before he reaches down, taking a bruising grip on Izaya's upper thigh. He grinds their hips together with a sensuality, marveling in the way that the smaller man bucks up against him, moans pitching a bit higher in volume. A quick glance at his brother, and Shizuo knows the younger male is enjoying the show.

"You want me to fuck you, maggot?" Shizuo questions as he retracts his teeth from the pale neck; blood feathering across his lips and seeping from the bite-mark he'd inflicted.

"Fuck, yes..." The raven pants in response, breath hitching at bit with every pulse of pain that treads through him from the rough treatment. The blond responds by running the flat of his tongue up his neck; scolding hot and searing against the bit of cool skin, and Izaya's fingers open and close weakly in the wire that holds him back. He's never been so hard in his life, and a cry teeters past his lips as Shizuo moves his hand from his thigh, to grip tightly at his cock.

"Fuck – _fuck_, nnngh...ah..." Izaya strains against the hold; nearly delirious at the mix of pain and pleasure that floods his senses.

Shizuo thinks the combination of sweat and blood must be his favorite sort of taste. He pulls back to look at the raven, dragging a rough hand up the man's hardness before grasping his calloused palm tightly over the head; increasing the pressure just to watch his captive squirm at the need for release.

"You know something," the blond continues, voice nearly falling short across Izaya's ears; unable to process any sort of information as his breath hitches and pants. Shizuo can hear a shift in clothes to his left; signaling that his younger brother had stood at his words, walking silently and intimidatingly over to the bed that supported the two men. Reaching the side of the structure, two pairs of identical mocha eyes meet each other in confirmation, and Shizuo gives Kasuka a tiny grin. "The only person fuck..."

"...is me." Kasuka finishes for him, slamming his arm down so quickly that one could only see the aftermath. He plunges his favorite hunting knife down into Izaya's throat, watching intently as the raven's eyes widen and he struggles against his binds more seriously now; gurgling out in sputters as the knife is retracted. The blood pools on his skin; spilling over the sides of his neck as he twists and bucks with more and more acts at fighting.

Shizuo is grinning at the action; watching the smaller man struggle with a sense of satisfaction that reigns dormant inside. Izaya continues to choke and struggle a bit more before his actions slow to a stop, and his red eyes are staring up blankly to the ceiling of the cheap motel room they'd rented. Turning his head to meet his brothers gaze, Shizuo grins a bit while he thinks about the gallon of gasoline that's sitting in the trunk of their car.

"Though..." Shizuo murmurs, lifting at hand to touch at his younger brothers cheek. "I think it's be more accurate to re-phrase that, seeing as you're the one who fucks me."

"You love it," Kasuka states in monotone; empty eyes boring into his elder sibling's.

"Yeah," the blond confirms, leaning in to place a chaste kiss against the brunet's lips. He can feel the warm blood spreading and sinking through the sheets, meeting his knees which are straddled at either side of the dead man under him. "...and I love you. More than anything."

Kasuka says nothing in response; and Shizuo takes his biting kiss as a voiceless 'I love you, too.'

.

.

.

* * *

.

an:

just a quick little oneshot. nothing special. there will be an izaya edition, soon - which goes though him being a hitchhiking serial killer.

please review and tell me what you think. i would love to hear from you.


End file.
